Stay with me
by S.H.Saine
Summary: [Clawen AU] Claire Dearing é uma agente do FBI tentando capturar um importante mafioso de Nova York. Owen Grady é um assassino profissional escorregadio e muito sedutor. Seus mundos se encontram e tudo vai por água abaixo quando uma investigação se transforma numa intempestiva paixão.


Ela parou perante a porta e bateu com força. Uma, duas, três vezes.

Vários sons de trancas sendo giradas puderam ser ouvidos, e ele surgiu pela fresta de modo abrupto. Cabelos despenteados de quem acabou de sair da cama, calça de moletom folgada, o admirável abdome torneado à mostra.

Owen Grady. O belo e sedutor assassino número um de Nova York.

"Wow! Eu não esperava sua visita tão cedo..." disse ele surpreso ao ver que era ela. A Agente Dearing simplesmente empurrou-o para dentro do apartamento e entrou, pressionando uma folha de papel contra seu peito largo "O que é isso?" ele soltou rapidamente, só então notando outros três policiais entrando atrás dela.

"Um mandato de busca. Eu disse que voltaria com um." ela respondeu num tom blasé, cruzando os braços perante o peito já escrutinando tudo em volta.

Owen fechou a porta e seguiu-a, ignorando os homens que começavam a revirar sua casa "Se você está tão curiosa assim para saber aonde eu guardo a minha arma, Agente Dearing, é só vir comigo até meu quarto que eu te mostro." cochichou no ouvido dela, e Claire virou-se para ele, irritada.

"Pare com as gracinhas, Sr. Grady. Eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras." advertiu-o seriamente, mas ele continuou apenas mirando-a de perto.

"Por que não me chama apenas de Owen, huh? Não é um nome difícil." comentou num tom luxurioso, seu hálito forte de café atingindo-a no rosto, sua presença máscula lhe causando arrepios.

Por sorte, contudo, ela era uma renomada agente federal, especialista em disfarçar as reações de seu corpo. No fundo, já estava até se acostumando com os galanteios daquele criminoso charmoso, a quem investigava no Bureau há quase três meses.

"Talvez eu devesse chamá-lo de The Raptor, certo? Não é este o nome que você usa no mundo do crime organizado?" intimidou-o, e desta vez percebeu-o recuar, desviando os belos olhos verde-esmeralda para a janela.

"Não sei do que a senhorita está falando." o assassino profissional apressou-se em dizer, logo reganhando sua autoconfiança para perturbá-la mais um pouco "Mas, aproveitando sua visita... Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa. Como foi que uma preciosidade como você conseguiu chegar aos trinta e quatro anos de idade ainda solteira, hein? Eu aposto que tem um monte de homens por aí se jogando aos seus pés..." questionou, apoiando-se nas costas do sofá.

"Andou investigando a minha vida?" a ruiva espantou-se com o fato dele saber sua idade e estado civil.

Ele deu de ombros "Achou que só você podia investigar a minha?" rebateu. Claire segurou um sorriso, passando a andar pela enorme sala de estar dele.

"Sou compromissada com o meu trabalho." resolveu responder, distraída com um dos quadros de arte abstrata que ele tinha pendurado na parede que parecia bastante valioso "Você roubou ou comprou este aqui?" quis saber, mudando o assunto.

"É tão difícil assim acreditar que eu possa ser um cidadão honesto?" o criminoso retrucou, parecendo ofendido.

A agente teve que fitá-lo "Um garoto órfão, crescido no Bronx, ex-SEAL, que agora tem uma cobertura em Upper East Side? Um pouco suspeito, o Sr. não acha?" revelou, mas Owen não teve tempo de objetar, pois os três policiais retornavam pelo corredor.

"Não encontramos nada, Agente Dearing." declarou um deles. A mulher voltou-se para o criminoso, contrariada.

"Não pense que eu vou sair da sua cola, Sr. Grady. Em algum momento, a sua máscara de 'cidadão honesto' vai cair e quando isso acontecer..."

Ele levantou-se do sofá para interrompê-la "Você vai usar suas algemas em mim? Mal posso esperar." concluiu em tom atrevido, indo abrir a porta.

Furiosa, mas mantendo perfeitamente o controle, Claire girou sobre os calcanhares, e saiu. Aquele estava muito longe de ser o último encontro que iria ter com ele.

O tempo parecia não haver passado, e pouca coisa mudara desde a última vez que ela estivera naquele apartamento, quase cinco meses atrás.

Owen acordou em sua cama sentindo um aroma adocicado de baunilha próximo de suas narinas e, abrindo os olhos, notou que vinha da linda Agente Dearing que ainda dormia em cima dele, seus cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre seu peito.

As lembranças de como haviam chegado naquele ponto não estavam totalmente claras para o assassino... Algo como uma festa no Central Park em que os dois se esbarraram e começaram a conversar, e ela achou que embebedando-o conseguiria arrancar-lhe uma confissão, talvez?

"Agente Dearing?" ele chamou-a cautelosamente, pois de certo ela ficaria uma fera quando descobrisse que seu plano saíra pela culatra, e possivelmente tentaria acusá-lo de estupro, ou algo assim.

"Hmm?" ela fez com a garganta revirando-se, evitando a forte luz do sol que entrava pela sacada do quarto.

"Você não tem assassinos perigosos para perseguir hoje?" zombou ele, sabendo que aquilo a despertaria. E, de fato a mulher ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Oh, merda..." bufou, deitando-se de novo "E eu que achei que estava apenas tendo um pesadelo." escarneceu.

Owen deu um risinho "Na verdade, é só um daqueles seus sonhos muito, mas muito bons mesmo..." devolveu, gracejando, e em instantes acompanhou-a sentar-se sobre a cama meio zonza, a cabeça provavelmente latejando pela ressaca, graças a várias doses de tequilas que tomaram "Hey, você não precisa ir embora tão cedo, sabe?" ele comentou, esticando o braço e alisando-a nas costas nuas, salpicadas por sardas atraentes.

A agente lançou-lhe um olhar frio "Pare de bancar o sedutor, Grady..."

"Owen." ele corrigiu-a e ela prosseguiu.

"Essa noite foi um erro, okay? Um deslize." o ignorou, rolando os olhos e se arrastando para fora da cama, permitindo a ele admirar suas curvas sinuosas "Agora o dia amanheceu e você continua sendo o meu suspeito e eu a sua investigadora." advertiu-o, soando cansada.

O assassino deitou-se de lado e apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo para assisti-la se vestir, salivando de vontade de tomá-la outra vez.

"Que pena. Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse me interrogar mais um pouco... Sabe, aquele método que você utilizou ontem, sentando no meu colo e segurando meus pulsos acima da cabeça enquanto me cavalgava com força, foi realmente excitante." caçoou, com outro de seus sorrisinhos, e ela teve que olhá-lo novamente.

"O problema foi que você não me disse nada. Só gemeu e ficou repetindo o quanto eu era linda e deliciosa." observou, estreitando os olhos, irritada.

"Você veio para a cama comigo para se divertir ou para me tirar informações, afinal?" ele enfezou-se. Desta vez, foi ela quem sorriu de lado, terminando de subir o zíper de seu vestido justo e deixando-o na dúvida.

Claire encontrou sua bolsa largada no chão, e os sapatos foram achados no corredor, os quais ela teve que calçar enquanto andava rumo à saída. Owen seguiu-a pelo apartamento ainda despido em toda sua glória, e conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela passasse pela porta de entrada.

"Espere!" pediu, segurando-a pelo braço e impedindo-a de ir embora "Eu posso, sei lá, te ligar?" perguntou, porque de algum modo havia adorado aquela noite e queria vê-la de novo, algo que em geral não acontecia com as outras garotas que ele levava para cama. E olha que estas não eram poucas...

Claire checou-o de cima a baixo, analisando-o por um momento e mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior. Resolvida, tirou um cartão de visitas da bolsa e entregou para ele.

"Me ligue caso decida abrir a boca sobre o caso. Apenas sobre o caso." frisou, em tom severo.

E deixando-o insatisfeito e sem palavras, apenas virou as costas, e saiu.

Ele teria então arranjar alguma informação útil para lhe passar, se quisesse um novo encontro. Mas será que valeria à pena arriscar-se tanto?

Isso era algo que o assassino teria que descobrir.

O 'Caso McDowell' no qual a Agente Dearing estava trabalhando há tanto tempo, era um emaranhado de intrigas que envolvia diversas máfias em Nova York e estava resultando em mortes cada vez mais violentas.

Bartholomew McDowell era o alvo principal, um empresário de fachada que comandava uma rede de tráfico de armas, mas que nunca era capturado. Seu grupo estava em guerra velada com os italianos de Little Italy e esse tipo de disputa nunca terminava bem. No meio disso tudo, havia Owen Grady, especialista em execuções rápidas e limpas, também liso feito uma serpente, pois sempre tinha um álibi – ou uma álibi – escondida na manga. Para o FBI, ele era o elo mais fraco daquela corrente, o único capaz de colocar o esquema do mafioso abaixo, e embora Claire achasse que ele nunca fosse fazer isso, precisava continuar tentando.

Olhando-o daquele jeito, parado à porta com os cabelos molhados e enrolado apenas numa toalha, deixando seus envolventes oblíquos à mostra, ele nem parecia tão perigoso assim.

"Recebi sua mensagem. Você disse que tinha algo para mim." disse ela entrando feito um furacão pelo apartamento dele, ignorando o 'Olá, Srta. Dearing' presunçoso que ele soltou ao vê-la.

"Sim, eu tenho." foi a resposta do assassino, e antes que ela se desse conta, ele já havia a agarrado pela cintura, e tomava seu fôlego com a boca.

Claire pensou em resistir. Não viera até ali para mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem com ele, embora não tivesse ainda conseguido esquecer a última. Mas, então, aquele cheiro xampu já estava a entorpecendo, e o calor daquela pele úmida já estava queimando sobre sua pele, a língua dele enroscando-se sedenta na dela, os dedos dela tocando cada músculo das costas dele, querendo continuar tocando, mais e mais...

Enfim, resistir era impossível.

Deixando de lado qualquer racionalidade e concentrando-se apenas em seus instintos, a agente permitiu-se conduzir até a o sofá, sua saia lápis sendo arrancada durante o trajeto junto com sua calcinha, e não se opôs quando ele deitou-se sobre seu corpo, ganhando espaço entre suas pernas. Ele continuou beijando-a ferozmente, enquanto seus dedos ocupavam-se em abrir os botões da camisa branca e justa que ela usava, e em seguida enfiou a mão dentro de seu sutiã de renda, apertando-a nos seios ardentemente.

"Você é tão gostosa, Agente Dearing." sussurrou ele no que ela arquejou em busca de ar, e a mulher arfou por cerca de três segundos antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

"Cale a boca e continue, Sr. Grady." exigiu, mandona, e ele obedeceu com seu sorriso de canto, que só fez deixá-la ainda mais excitada.

Não demorou muito para que a toalha dele estivesse sendo jogada longe e ela estive achando – ou melhor, tendo a mais absoluta certeza – de que aquele homem era a melhor invenção do mundo, depois da manteiga de amendoim. Inúmeras investidas, gritos, mordidas e unhadas depois, e ela deparou-se consigo mesma estirada nua sobre o tapete felpudo da sala de estar dele (sim, porque em algum momento eles rolaram do sofá para o chão), recuperando-se de outro orgasmo maravilhoso.

"Eles... sempre... deixam... você... misturar trabalho com prazer... assim?" ofegou o homem ao seu lado, soando um pouco aéreo também, e a agente riu, exausta e satisfeita.

"Não... Mas eu definitivamente ganho muito pouco... para fazer o que faço." ela respondeu num fôlego só, olhando-o amolecida. Owen olhou-a de volta, e ela viu algo a mais em suas íris verdes, algo que a fez sentir medo. Não dele, mas do que poderia vir a sentir por ele.

De modo abrupto, contudo, ele desviou o olhar e ela não pode ler mais nada. Estariam ambos com medo, então?

"Você deve estar ansiosa pelas informações." disse o criminoso, e a investigadora pestanejou algumas vezes, sem fazer ideia do que ele estava falando.

"Oh, sim. As informações. Claro." lembrou-se, envergonhada de si mesma por ter esquecido, ainda que por um segundo, da verdadeira razão daquele encontro.

Owen levantou-se e rumou para o quarto, deixando-a sozinha e sem saber muito bem o que fazer – vestir-se agora ou esperar mais um pouco? – e quando por fim ele retornou, ela já estava apenas de lingerie.

"Aqui." esticou-lhe um envelope pardo, e sentou-se no sofá ao seu lado.

Claire abriu o envelope e encontrou dentro várias fotos de um único homem, além de arquivos, um pen drive e uma folha com uma lista de nomes, os quais ela sequer suspeitava de quem eram.

"Quem é este cara?" indagou, apontando para uma das fotos. O Raptor pareceu descontente em ter que responder.

"David Arkeman, o testa de ferro de McDowell. Tem as costas muito menos quentes que seu chefe, mas trabalha por debaixo dos panos, por isso ninguém nunca ouve falar dele." explicou, e mediante a expressão interessada no rosto dela, prosseguiu "Nessas folhas há um dossiê bastante completo sobre o cara, e os nomes da lista são de alguns contatos que ele mantém na Europa. Aposto que você pode conseguir alguma coisa com a Interpol, se procurar." finalizou.

A agente percebeu-se abismada "Owen... Como você conseguiu tudo isso?" quis saber, e a expressão dele abriu-se ao ouvir seu primeiro nome na voz dela. O fato era que aquele material era bem mais do que ela havia conseguido após meses e meses de investigação.

O assassino abriu um de seus largos sorrisos "Você não revela suas fontes, eu também não revelo as minhas." expôs e, levantando-se outra vez, passou a caminhar até a cozinha "Vou pegar uma cerveja para nós. Você prefere IPA ou stout?" ofereceu, mas ela segurou-o pelo pulso à meio do caminho, forçando-o a voltar-se para ela.

"Quão encrencado você vai ficar se a máfia souber quem me passou estas informações?" inquiriu gravemente olhando-o nos olhos, mas o belo fora da lei não pareceu se importar com aquilo.

"Eu já disse que não tenho nenhuma ligação com eles, Claire." afirmou, enfim usando o primeiro nome dela também, e trazendo sua raiva à tona de novo.

"Quer parar com isso, por favor? Até quando vai fingir para mim? Eu vi você, Owen! Eu estava lá durante o tiroteio, e sei que era você!" a agente gritou com ele, relembrando a noite em que o vira pela primeira vez.

"Você acha que era eu! Você nunca conseguiu provar que era eu!" ele devolveu, soltando-se do aperto dela e afastando-se.

Claire insistiu, todavia, procurando acalmar-se.

"O fato deu nunca ter conseguido provar é a única coisa que te mantém livre! Mas agora é diferente... Você está me ajudando, eu posso... eu posso aliviar as coisas pra você!" sugeriu e o viu dar uma risada forçada.

"Você quer dizer 'aliviar a minha pena'?" satirizou, e agente ficou muda, deixando claro que sim "É melhor você sair da minha casa, Agente Dearing. Já terminamos por hoje." ele demandou, meio rude.

"Owen, por favor..." ela tentou argumentar, contudo, ele interrompeu-a.

"Vai embora, okay?" repetiu, abrindo a porta da sala "Eu volto a te ligar. Outro dia, quem sabe." arrematou, claramente despontado. E notando que não havia mais jeito, Claire assentiu, terminando de se vestir em silêncio e pegando o envelope que ele havia lhe dado.

Os dois não voltaram a se encarar, até que ela parou diante dele e procurou uma última vez por seus lábios, num beijo breve.

"Obrigada." murmurou.

O assassino sacudiu a cabeça, fechando as pálpebras "Não me agradeça ainda." disse, fechando a porta em seguida. E enquanto descia as escadas do prédio, Claire ponderou sobre o estavam fazendo.

Eles estavam jogando um jogo arriscado, ela sabia. Quase uma roleta russa.

Ainda sim, nenhum dos dois queria realmente parar. E isso só indicava o quão malucos eles eram. Ou o quão malucos estavam um pelo outro.

 **'Prendemos Arkeman. Por favor, me ligue.'**

Ele leu a mensagem dela em seu celular mais de uma vez, sem conseguir, contudo, decidir o que fazer.

Sentia uma vontade quase dolorida de vê-la novamente, estar com ela – dentro dela, de preferência – mas sabia que não deveria. A prisão de um dos homens de McDowell colocava todos os outros em uma situação delicada, e ele tinha certeza que estaria entre os que geravam desconfianças. Se ela aparecesse em seu apartamento, ou se os dois se encontrassem na rua, Owen correria o risco de ser deflagrado como aquele que forneceu as informações e isto significava ter outros assassinos profissionais na cola dele, ou na dela, e ele não poderia permitir isto de jeito nenhum.

Ainda sim, ele queria ter a pele dela colada na dele e queria isto demais.

Aquela mulher havia despertado algo em sua alma, de modo que Owen não conseguia mais esquecer o cheiro dela e a maneira delirante como seus corpos se encaixavam. A imagem dela gemendo embaixo dele, mordendo seus lábios e prendendo-o pela cintura com as pernas, frequentemente voltavam à sua cabeça, e o deixava semi-teso nas horas mais inconvenientes do dia.

 **'Pare de me procurar. Eu vou procurar você.'** respondeu ele, então.

Não havia lugar suficientemente seguro em Nova York tratando-se de se esconder da máfia, entretanto, encontrá-la havia se tornado uma necessidade, algo do qual ele não poderia continuar fugindo. Ele esperou a madrugada chegar e vestiu-se inteiramente de preto, como se estivesse indo executar um de seus trabalhos. Então, partiu com sua moto até o Soho e escalou a escada de incêndio do prédio dela, aparecendo na janela de sua cozinha.

Claire quase desmaiou de susto ao pegá-lo ali.

"Você não poderia usar a porta da frente, seu maluco?" censurou-o, permitindo-o entrar.

"E ser pego pelo capanga de McDowell que está te vigiando? Sem chances." ele devolveu, e rapidamente adiantou-se para envolvê-la com os braços e se apossar de seus lábios, sugando a língua dela ardentemente.

"Tem um capanga de McDowell me vigiando?" a investigadora interrompeu, assustada, mas ele ignorou-a e apenas prosseguiu com os beijos, apertando-a no traseiro, cheio de desejo.

"Onde fica seu quarto?" retrucou enfim, começando a arrastá-la da cozinha, ansioso por tirar aquele robe de seda e a camisola que ela usava. Só de sentir o perfume dela, só de tocar suas madeixas ruivas e macias, ele já achava que ela valia qualquer risco que ele pudesse assumir.

"Por aqui. Vem." disse ela pegando-o pela mão e conduzindo-o pelo corredor escuro.

Os dois entraram no cômodo sem nem ao menos olhar por onde andavam. Olhos cerrados, bocas atadas uma na outra, movendo-se sedentas, mãos ávidas querendo agarrar tudo o que podiam, ao mesmo tempo. Uma parte pequena dentro dele o chamava de idiota por tê-la perdoado tão facilmente pela última vez, todavia, o que todas as outras partes estavam gritando era bem mais interessante de ouvir.

Owen caiu com agente sobre a cama, e tratou logo de arrancar suas próprias roupas e as dela, mergulhando o rosto entre suas coxas trêmulas e chupando-a intensamente até que ela estivesse ensopada, puxando-lhe os cabelos do topo da cabeça, para subir o corpo e penetrá-la violentamente em seguida. Claire gemeu alto de prazer quando ele fez isso e começou a mover seus quadris no mesmo ritmo errático que o dele, não demorando muito a gozar, fazendo-o gozar feito um louco dentro dela quase ao mesmo tempo.

Ele soltou-se dela sem muita vontade, no fundo desejando poder permanecer ali pelo resto da noite, e caiu deitado ao seu lado.

"Eu fiquei tão preocupada... deles irem atrás de você." ela soprou contra sua pele quando a respiração dos dois por fim voltou ao normal. As batidas do coração dele aos poucos iam se acalmando, e a mulher o acariciava na barba por fazer com as unhas, encarando-os com seus íris cor de oceano.

O criminoso suspirou, achando-a a mais linda e sexy de todas as mulheres do mundo e, beijou-a na testa com uma ternura que nem ele sabia haver dentro de si.

"Não precisava ter ficado," garantiu, mantendo-a aninhada em seu peito, fechando seus braços fortes em torno dela "eu sei me cuidar muito bem." completou com um sorriso, não se importando mais com o fato de que havia um monte de sentimentos se misturando ali, além da obvia atração física.

"Por que você veio armado?" a agente indagou na sequência, e ele reteve-se, pois esperava que ela não tivesse reparado numa pistola semi-automática sendo colocada em seu criado mudo, enquanto a beijava. Pelo visto, ela era bem mais atenta do que ele pensava.

"Eu saí de casa fingindo que estava indo para um trabalho." respondeu casualmente, revelando-se por fim e aguardando uma expressão de espanto surgir no rosto dela, a qual, na verdade, não veio.

"Que bom. Por um momento achei que fosse me matar." Claire brincou com um sorriso malicioso, e ele riu de volta.

"Só se fosse de prazer..." zombou em resposta, e ela fez uma caretinha.

"Argh, que brega!" comentou e os dois riram juntos, voltando a se beijar. Ele estava pronto para um segundo tempo, movendo os lábios para o pescoço dela, quando a investigadora interrompeu-o e olhou-o bem fundo nos olhos "E por que decidiu se expor para mim agora?" quis saber, seriamente.

Owen ponderou antes de responder "Achei que você merecia um voto de confiança." disse, e ela continuou fitando-o, como se não acreditasse. Girando as órbitas, o homem então bufou "Qual é, Claire? Eu estou pelado e desarmado sobre a sua cama, totalmente vulnerável. Se você ainda quiser me prender..."

"Não." ela cortou-o, silenciando-o com beijo afoito "Eu não quero você preso. Não quero você em nenhum lugar longe de mim." apregoou com intensidade, e ele sentiu suas próprias defesas se quebrarem feito vidro.

"Uma agente do FBI e um assassino de aluguel, juntos, como um casal? Poucas chances disso dar certo..." observou com um sorriso de canto, voltando a mover-se para cima dela e afastando seus joelhos com os quadris, como fizera antes.

"Ainda sim, podemos tentar, não acha?" propôs a mulher, já inebriada pelo contato com a língua dele.

"É, podemos sim." o criminoso concordou, arrebatado, atacando sua boca carnuda outra vez.

Seis meses haviam se passado, regados a muito sexo e algumas noites até meio românticas, e Owen já sabia que – a essa altura – estava completamente apaixonado por Claire.

Não era fácil encontrar um lugar para estacionar sua moto nas mediações do bairro dela, todos aqueles apartamentos geminados juntinhos tão típicos de Nova York, mas ele enfim conseguiu e teve de fazer o resto do caminho a pé, de capuz na cabeça, sempre observando se não era seguido.

Ainda olhando para os lados, ele parou perante a porta e tocou a campainha, pois embora já passasse da meia-noite, sabia que ela estaria acordada trabalhando algum caso ultra-confidencial do Bureau, e só iria dormir depois que ele a deixasse cansada demais para manter os olhos abertos.

"Olá, Agente Dearing..." disse em tom baixo quando ela atendeu-o, um cumprimento típico desde que começaram a se encontrar às escondidas. Um cumprimento que geralmente era respondido com um sorriso e um beijo, mas que desta vez foi devolvido com um tapa no rosto.

"Você é um desgraçado, Grady!" ela cuspiu as palavras, e ele fitou-a de queixo caído.

"Será que você se importaria em me dizer que diabos foi isso?" suspendeu o tom de voz, enraivecido, e a agente puxou-o para dentro do apartamento pelo colarinho.

"Eu preciso?" rugiu, trancando-os ali, e indo fechar as cortinas também. Todo cuidado era pouco no ramo de negócios em que ele estava metido.

"Você deve!" ele insistiu, apoiando as mãos nos quadris e esperando-a encará-lo, o que de fato não demorou a acontecer. As pupilas dela crispavam e Claire respirou fundo algumas vezes, claramente se controlando para não voar em cima dele feito uma fera, de novo.

"Foi você, em Chinatown, ontem à noite, não foi? Cinco corpos. Nenhuma pista." a agente elucidou com repulsa, e o assassino só faltou pular de indignação.

"Eu? Agora todo mundo que morre em Manhattan é culpa minha? Existem outros assassinos de aluguel por aí, sabia?" defendeu-se, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Eu já conheço o seu estilo, seu babaca! Ninguém vê nada, ninguém ouve nada, sem marcas de luta, um único tiro certeiro no meio da testa... E o pior de tudo foi ter que ficar calada diante do meu superior, quando eu sei, eu sei que foi você!" declarou, novamente enojada, e Owen foi lentamente se aproximando dela, mantendo contato com seus olhos.

"Sabe? Então por que não me delatou, hein? Por que não apareceu na minha casa com um mandato de prisão, com você gostaria de fazer?" desafiou-a, pegando-a pelos braços rispidamente e trazendo-a para junto dele.

A investigadora respirou seu hálito quente e doce por um momento, e amoleceu-se mediante ao aperto de suas mãos e o contato com seu peito "Porque eu não posso mais ficar sem você..." respondeu sofregamente. E toda a vontade de socá-lo, de odiá-lo, de pedir a ele que ficasse o mais longe possível dela se desfez em urgência, quando os lábios dele a atacaram, e os quadris dele se pressionaram contra os seus.

Não havia como fugir. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Ela estava completamente à mercê daquele homem.

Seus braços cruzaram-se então entorno do pescoço dele, a boca se movendo agressivamente, mordendo com força, extraindo sangue. O assassino não parecia se importar com isso, entretanto. Ele guiou-a até a parede mais próxima, empurrando-a com a superfície sem o mínimo cuidado, arrancando sua camisola e rasgando sua calcinha, deslizando os dedos em sua carne úmida. Logo, uma das mãos dela estava abrindo-lhe o zíper da calça e arredando a barra de sua boxer, sua mão enfiando-a ali para trazer a longa ereção dele para fora, arredando as coxas para que ele a erguesse de chão e ela pudesse laçar sua cintura com as pernas. O homem arfou, sentindo um espasmo quando ela moveu-se indocilmente e guiou-o para dentro de si, e os dois gemeram juntos no que ele enterrou-se inteiro nela com um impulso voraz.

A sensação das paredes dela, apertadas, pulsando em volta dele era inconfundível. Owen nunca havia sentido nada igual antes em sua vida.

"Eu odeio tanto você, Grady..." Claire rugiu por entre os dentes, passando a arrancar a camisa dele avidamente, seu corpo inteiro tremendo, ardendo em brasas a cada investida, traindo suas palavras.

"É, eu estou vendo o quanto você me odeia, Dearing..." ele rebateu, dando um sorriso provocante contra a pele dela, e em seguida voltou a beijá-la, impedindo-a de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele prosseguiu com as investidas vigorosas, seus corpos suando, se esfregando um no outro. A língua dele ia deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava, e suas mãos a apertavam nos seios, enquanto seus quadris se enfiavam cada vez mais fundo em meio às carne dela, jamais satisfeitos. Da garganta de Claire, gritos emergiram, incontáveis, e suas unhas se cravavam nas costas dele a cada onda de prazer que a acometia. Por fim, os dois gozaram juntos, arfando e urrando contra a boca um do outro.

Owen se pegou pensando que gostaria de repetir aquela noite todas as noites, pelo resto de sua vida.

Os joelhos dele afrouxaram a sustentação de seu corpo, e a coluna dela foi sendo deslizada pela parede até o chão, entrementes o homem tentava recuperar suas forças. O casal se deitou sobre o carpete, ofegando em silêncio, até que Claire tocou-o no rosto, fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

"Eu quero que você largue esta vida de assassino, Owen." pediu gentilmente, e ele estudou as feições dela com as pontas dos dedos longamente, antes de contestar.

"Não posso. É a única coisa que eu sei fazer." retrucou, meio lânguido.

As sobrancelhas de Claire se juntaram "É isso que você vai ensinar para o seu filho, quando ele crescer?" indagou, e o homem soltou uma risada breve.

"Eu não tenho filhos, Claire." devolveu com um sorriso, seus olhos indo vadear pelo teto, até retornarem para ela e notar que havia algo diferente na forma como ela o olhava. Aquela intensidade, aquele temor... "Claire?" exalou ele, uma pontada de desespero batendo em seu peito.

"Eu preciso que você largue esta vida de assassino." ela insistiu, e desta vez ele moveu-se, assustado.

"O que você está tentando me contar?" exigiu, vendo que a agente ainda o fitava, suplicante.

"Eu estou grávida." disse ela, após uma pausa.

E daquele minuto em diante o assassino soube que sua vida jamais seria a mesma.


End file.
